


Having a Blast in the Mushroom Kingdom

by FreightTrainFrank



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Humor, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/pseuds/FreightTrainFrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of explosive adventures set in and around our favorite Mushroom Kingdom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rosalina bakes a cake

Rosalina popped a big fat orange cigar into her mouth and lit it with a wave of her wand. Puffing smoke stars, she walked across the Observatory to her kitchen to begin baling a cake.

She poured batter into a pan and stuck it into her oven. It was a rather old oven, but Rosalina had grown attached to it over the years she had it. Turning the oven on, she took a draw on her cigar and blew a cloud of smoke into the air. She ashed her cigar into an ornate vase as she waited for the cake to be done. Twenty minutes passed, however, and there didn't seem to be any progress. So, she stuck her head inside the oven to check.

The tip of her cigar started to sparkle in her mouth. Just as she noticed the smell of gas, the oven exploded in a tremendous fireball. The kitchen was vaporized and Rosalina shot off into space like a comet. By the time she had stopped spinning and flying, her clothes were blacked with shoot, her hair was frizzy, and her cigar was reduced to a smoldering stub. Nevertheless, she grinned and began laughing as she floated back to the observatory, the scorch mark where the kitchen used to be smelling strongly of cake.

At least her oven went out with a bang, she thought


	2. Hot Bob-omb

A group of toads were tossing a lit bob-omb to each other in the courtyard of Peach's Castle. Peach herself was in the gardens, tending to her flowers.

As the game went on, the bob-omb's fuse got shorter and it started flashing red. The toads started tossing it more frantically has the flashing gre more rapid. However, one tossed it a bit too hard, and the toads watched as the bob-omb soared high into the sky.

It flew towards Peach, who turned to see what the noise was just in time to see the bright red bob-omb fly right into her.

BOOM!

A massive explosion shook the castle, and incinerated the garden, blasting a singed Peach far off into the distant horizon, where she vanished with a big bright twinkle.

The toads all looked at each other sheepishly before fleeing the scene of the explosion.


	3. Yoshi's Mellon Troubles

Yoshi was hopping and bouncing around his home on Yoshi's Island when he came across a strange fruit. It looked like a watermelon, but it was glowing orange. Yoshi didn't seem to mind, as he caught it with his tongue and swallowed it anyway. It taseted pretty spicy. After eating it, Yoshi's stomach started to glow bright orange.

Yoshi rushed around, looking for something to soothe the spiciness. He drank from a lake, but it didn't help. He ate a whole tree's worth of apples, but they didn't help either.

Soon, he couldn't hold it in anymore, and a humongous explosion shot out of his mouth. When the explosion was cleared, Yoshi was dazed, singed from head to toe, and sprawled out on the ground


	4. Daisy's Cannon Adventure

Luigi walked towards Daisy's castle, looking up at the sandy spirals. He made his way through the garden, carefully avoiding the large orange piranha plants lining the edges. He walked to the central tower and quickly made his way up the stairs. Opening the door to the throne room, he saw Daisy looking out an open window. In her hand was an orange telescope, on her head was an orange bicorne hat, and in her mouth was a big fat orange cigar, the tip glowing bright yellow.

She turned to face Luigi and said "Oh, good. You're here. Now you can help me with this island I found."

"What exactly do you need help with?" asked Luigi.

Daisy said "Why, you'll need to explore it and see if there's anything there."

"I suppose I could do that." said Luigi.

"Great!" said Daisy, grinning with her cigar dangling from her mouth. "You'll be blasting there shortly." She adjusted her hat.

"Wait, Blasting?" said Luigi, confused.

Daisy grinned and pushed a button on the underside of her throne. A trap door opened up under Luigi and he yelped as he fell through.

A bright yellow cannon with a flowery pattern rose from the hole. It was long and had a rope fuse.

Daisy took an unlit torch from the wall, and in one swift motion, lit the torch with her cigar and lit the fuse with the torch. As the fuse burned down, Daisy closed her eyes and plugged her ears. However, she heard a creaking sound and saw that the cannon was a little loose, and had fallen from it's original aiming to now be pointing directly at her.

BOOM!

Both Luigi and Daisy were blasted through the roof of the castle and over the distant horizon, yelling as they disappeared with a twinkle in the sunse


	5. Peach's Birthday Blowup

It was Peach's birthday and she was happily looking through the presents she got. A new crown from Mario, a new dress from Toadette, a set of binoculars from Luigi, a baseball bat from Daisy, a set of watrmellon seeds from Yoshi, and many more.

One present that caught her eye was a beautifully wrapped blue gift. Peach checked the tag and saw it was from Rosalina. She quickly opened it...

...and found a note reading "See you soon, Rosalina."

Peach looked into the box and saw a golden bob-omb with a star shaped wind up key. Its fuse was lit and almost gone.

Peach just groaned as she awaited the inevitable.

BOOM!

Peach was shot off into the night sky in a technicolour explosion, becoming a twinkle in the cosmos.

Meanwhile at the Comet Observatory, Rosalina was scanning the stars with her eyes, long cigarette holder dangling from her mouth. When she saw a pink streak approach the observatory at lightning speeds, accompanied by a familiar yelling, she grinned.


	6. Rosalina's Firework Frenzy

Peach landed with a thud at Rosalina's feet. Rosalina took a drag on her cigarette holder and asked "Did you enjoy your birthday present?"

"Not really" said Peach, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Well, then you might enjoy this next one." said Rosalina. Taking a firework from her sleeve, she lit the fuse with her cigarette before letting it fly into space and explode in a display of colours.

"Wow." said Peach. "That is quite nice."

"You haven't seen anything yet." said Rosalina. She gestured to a whole row of fireworks that were laid out on the floor. Lighting them one by one with her cigarette. Space was soon alight with dozens of multicoloured explosions as Peach looked on in awe. One firework, how ever, seemed to have misfired, as it fizzled a bit before shooting off into an open door.

Peach looked nervously and asked "Where exactly does that doorway lead to?"

"The engine room" said Rosalina, casually taking a drag on her cigarette holder.

After a few seconds of silence, the Comet Observatory exploded in a gargantuan rainbow fireball that could be seen all over the galaxy. Peach and Rosalina were shot off into the depths of space. Peach considered it a pretty good birthday, all in all.


	7. A Quick Trip To and From Minigame Island

Toad and Toadette were sitting on the beach of Mini Game Island, watching the waves crash against the giant multicoloured mushrooms in the water.

"You're right. This place is a little small and far from the Mushroom Kingdom, but it can be really relaxing." said Toadette."

"I know," said Toad. "Especially when the Piranha Plants have gone to sleep."

"Then why don't you go here more often?" asked Toadette.

"You know, I'm not really sure." said Toad.

Just then, a pirate ship that had been circling the island for a long time shot a glowing orange cannonball into the air. The cannonball was soon flying straight at Toad and Toadette.

"Ah." said Toad, just before the cannonball hit. "Now I remember."

Upon impact, the cannonball exploded, blasting Toad and Toadette off the beach and all the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom.


	8. A High-flying Fireworks show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick little short I wrote for the Fourth of July.

The Mushroom Kingdom's night sky was alight with fireworks of all kinds and all colours, many shapes lit up the night, from mushrooms to fire flowers to coins. Everyone was sitting on the grass, watching the spectacle.

Mario and Luigi were standing on a hill and watching as fireworks streaked across the night sky. Yoshi was happily eating melons under a tree as he watched the airbone explosions. Toads, koopas, and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom's many species watched on as well. Even Bowser and his minions took some time off to watch the show.

On the balcony of Peach's castle, Peach lit the last few fireworks and smiled as they took off. Also standing on the balcony was daisy, goggles on her forehead and big orange cigar in her mouth.

"What did I tell you?" said Daisy. "Fire works were a wonderful idea." She took the cigar out of her mouth briefly to light the final firework, or at least the last one on the balcony. 

"I guess they do provide quite the spectacle." said Peach.

"And it's about time for the grand finale!" said Daisy. She briefly went into the castle before coming back onto the balcony, carrying a huge, orange and yellow striped rocket. 

"Uh, that might be a bit excessive." said Peach.

"Why's that." said Daisy, putting the rocket into the castle's main cannon.

"Because," said Peach as she sat down. "I think the spectators would prefer if the finale was something that didn't risk vaporizing the whole kingdom."

She heard a sizzling noise behind her and noticed two things. One, that the place she sat down on was actually the huge rocket. Two, that Daisy was also sitting on the rocket, and had just lit the cannon's fuse with her cigar.

"Sorry, had trouble hearing what you said. Could you say it again?" said Daisy. 

The cannon fired, shooting the firework across the sky with both Peach and Daisy sitting on it, Peach yelling in fear and Daisy yelling in excitement. the rocket shot off into space before exploding into streaks of light in the shape of the two princess, both waving to the spectators back on the ground who watched in awe.


	9. A Bob-omb's Walk

A goomba and a bob-omb were walking along a dirt path in the grass land between two hills.

"So," said the goomba. "What's it like exploding all the time?"

"Well, bob-ombs are just kinda naturally accustomed to it." said the bob-omb. "It can happen because of anything, really. Happiness, sadness, excitement, anger, even boredom."

"Huh. Interesting." said the goomba. After a few more minutes of walking, the goomba said "You know, I heard good things about this trail, but really it just seems pretty dull and unremarkable."

The goomba heard a sizzling noise, and he turned to look at the bob-omb, who was glowing bright red with a lit fuse.

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe next time we should check out the Battle Can-"

The bob-omb exploded, blasting the goomba over the hills.


	10. Rosalina goes Stargazing

Rosalina looked on at the cosmos with pride, taking a drag on her cigarette holder. She watched as the stars twinkled, the planets orbited, and the comets shot across the sky. She then noticed that one asteroid was heading right towards her observatory. She just shrugged, held out her wand, and waved it about.

The wand soon transformed into a massive golden mallet. Rosalina placed her cigarette holder in her mouth as she gripped the hammer with both hands, waiting for the asteroid to get close enough. When it was close enough, she swung with all her might, knocking the asteroid back into the depths of space. It vanished with a bright twinkle that lit up the cosmos. Satisfied with her work, Rosalina changed her wand back to normal as she grinned, the tip of her cigarette glowing like a twinkling start.

Meanwhile, in another part of space, Bowser Jr. was piloting his airship towards a planet when he noticed a particularly bright twinkle. He barely had time to react before the twinkle was revealed to be an asteroid that slammed into his airship, resulting in an explosion that launched him clear into another galaxy.


	11. Daisy and Petey Play Catch

Daisy and Petey were standing in the gardens of Daisy's castle.

Daisy held up a lit bob-omb and said "Now, Hot Bob-omb is simple, you just catch the bob-omb, throw it to another player, and hope it's not in your hands when it explodes. I'll start. Catch!"

Daisy tossed the bob-omb to Petey, who caught it in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Hmm, that's not exactly how the game's supposed to be played." said Daisy. "Let me see if I can get it."

Daisy walked over to Petey and looked into his open mouth.

"I don't see it, maybe if I-"

Suddenly, an explosion shot out of Petey's mouth, covering Daisy in was thrown back as she landed on the ground in a daze.

Petey sat down as Daisy said "Okay, maybe we could just try croquet next.


End file.
